The Hunter's Dream
by Frost-Fire146
Summary: Alexis finds herself awake hundreds of years after she participated in the Grimm War. She must find out how and why she survived so long. Her purpose is more than it appears however.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Screaming was all I heard. Darkness was all I saw. Blood and gunpowder was what I smelled. My heightened senses were overwhelmed by these things. I cracked my eyes open and took in the snowy landscape that was tainted by blood of my comrades and the corpses of grimm. I pushed myself onto my hands and sat there on my knees, my mind refusing to believe what I saw. Mere moments ago, we were winning the battle, but now…now, we were sorely losing. Why? How did this happen? My friends were dead, I was sure of that, but how did I survive. I stood shakily and searched for my weapon. I found it lodged into the back of my best friend, Fade. I froze, why was my weapon in his back. What happened to me?! I looked at my hands and saw that they were covered in blood. I knew that it was not my own. Tears streamed down my face as I pulled my scythe out of Fade's back. There was a deep, loud cry across the battle field. The grimm and the other soldiers stopped and turned in my direction. I did not know at the time that the inhuman wail they heard was my own.

I charged the nearest grimm and cleaved it through its stomach, black ichor splashing onto my face. I pulled up on my scythe and severed the grimm from stomach up. The grimm began to flee when they realized that I was aiming my fury towards them. The other humans in the field began shouting at each other in a language I did not understand. Why could I not understand them? They wore the same crest as I, yet it did not sound like they spoke the same language. One of the soldiers ran by and he looked at me with such fear, and I could not understand why. While I was distracted by the soldier, I did not notice another cut the rope that held up one of our war machines. The only warning I had was the whining of metal and the cracking of wood. I looked up and only got a glimpse of the machine's arm before it collided with my back and darkness consumed my vision again.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When I awoke again, I was in the same snowy field, but the machine arm that had pinned me down was gone. There was also more snow. I stood about calf deep in snow instead of the ankle deep snow I had fought in. I checked myself to see if I had my weapon. It seems that I had lost it some time ago when I was knocked out. I still had my hunting knife, and my white wolf fur cloak clung warmly around me as I pulled the hood that was the wolf's head over my face. The eyes of the wolf aligning with my own, giving me an animalistic look. I heard branches snaping behind me and I turned to see a beowolf stepping out of the tree line. It growled at me and I pulled my steel hunting knife from its sheath on my hip. The beowolf charged as I swung. My blade sunk into its skull with a wet crack and the beowolf fell. I removed my knife and I pried the beowolf's mask from its face and fashioned my own mask from it, since I had wanted one for quite some time. I moved my hood back enough to place it over my eyes. I looked at my surroundings once more before deciding that there were no more grimm. I remembered where the nearest settlement was and recalled the name of Vale. It was a large village the last time I had visited it.

I headed east towards the village until I paused at a humming sound that rippled through the air. I dropped to the ground when a strange flying machine flew past me. It was made entirely of metal and seemed to defy gravity. I looked at the machine in awe. Clearly, technology had advanced a great amount during the time I was knocked out. Maybe they had finally learned how to effectively use dust.

I continued my journey to Vale and paused when I reached a building made of more metal, glass, and concrete. The building hung over the side of a cliff and there were more flying machines docked there like boats. I cautiously approached the building and saw that there were lots of people coming to and from this place. I walked inside and saw that there was a board with names of places on them. I looked at the board and realized that I hardly understood it. There were some symbols that were similar to the places I knew the names of. I noticed that people were looking at me strangely. I realized that my cloak was covered with grimm ichor and human blood. My wolf ears twitched with embarrassment and dismay. I also realized that I was much taller than the other people here. I think I stood around 6'3 while others were either around 5'0 or rarely 5'11.

I looked back at the board of strange symbols, trying to study it. I assumed that the one that had a symbol that looked like a 'V' was a ship to Vale. I felt a small tug at the bottom of my cloak and I looked down to see a small girl, no older than 4, looking up at me with her silver eyes in wonder.

"I like your cloak, Mister," she said.

My eyes widened when I understood the language she spoke. My ears also twitched with annoyance because I was mistaken for a guy. Maybe it's the mask? I patted her dark hair and noticed red tips at the bottom. Hmm, I know someone with that hair color. I looked around in search of her family to see if I could bring her back.

"Do you know where your family is?" I asked while cringing at my thick accent.

The little girl paid no mind to my question and stared in awe of my voice and she immediately launched into a series of questions. I became bewildered by the speed that the questions she asked. She asked where I came from, what my accent was, if I was a hunter, and if I was, what was my weapon. I decided to answer her questions as best I could.

"I'm from a faraway place. My accent is possibly from the migration of immigrants through the area. Since grimm attack so often, there are many caravans and our languages become slightly mixed together. I have no idea what a hunter is, and I lost my weapon some time ago, so all I have is my hunting knife." I said as I pulled out my knife and showed it to her.

She gasped at my knife with stars in her eyes.

"Can I hold it? I just want to see how it goes together," she said trying to get a hold of my knife.

I quickly pulled my hand up in fear of her getting hurt. She pouted and I chuckled at her attempt.

"If you want to pout successfully, you need to do it like this," I said while demonstrating my best 'puppy dog' pout.

She studied my face a little bit before having a look of understanding cross her expression.

"You mean like this," she said while doing the pout I showed her.

"Yeah, just like that. Now no one can say no to such a cute little girl," I said chuckling and patting her hair again.

She quickly got a look of excitement and gave me a look full of mischief. She quickly grabbed my hand and started pulling me in the direction I assumed she came from.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I looked down at the girl.

"I'm taking you to my mom. Besides, it looks like you could use some help anyway," she said tugging me to go faster.

We eventually came to a woman with a white cloak and hair like the girl pulling me.

"Mommy, look who I found," the girl shouted, letting go of my hand and tackling the woman's leg in a hug.

The woman paused and turned to look down at the child attached to her leg. The woman smiled at the girl before turning to look at me. She paused for a second and smiled at me as well.

"Hello, my name is Summer Rose," she greeted holding her hand out.

I shook her hand before saying, "Hi, my name is Alex-," I was interrupted by the little girl around her leg.

"Mommy, can he come with us back home, please," she said gazing at her mother with the pout I showed her.

Her mother paused and looked at me for the explanation that her daughter would not provide.

"I can't read the sign, so I have no idea where I'm going," I said, laughing nervously and scratching my head through my hood.

Summer paused at my voice and got a knowing smile. She told me that I was welcome to come back to Patch with them. I have no idea what that place is. Maybe it's a new settlement?

We left the area we were in and went to one of the floating ships I had seen coming in here. Summer and her daughter led me aboard and sat me down in one of the seats. Almost immediately as I was seated, Summer began asking questions of her own.

"So, you must be a very interesting person if you caught Ruby's attention," Summer said, wrapping an arm around her daughter.

Ruby giggled and smiled cutely at her mother. I shrugged my shoulders and laughed lightly.

"Or the fact that my clothes are quite different and the fact that I stand at around 6'3," I said taking my mask off.

Ruby looked at me surprised, then her smile got bigger.

"You're a girl! Yang's going to be so happy to see that she has someone new to play with. I think she gets tired of playing with me most of the time," Ruby said, looking up at her mother for confirmation.

Summer rubbed her head again and looked at me again.

"So, where exactly did you say you were from again," she said taking on an inquisitive look.

"Somewhere far away, I think it's about 80 miles west of Vale," I said shrugging.

"So how did you end up here," Summer asked.

My face turned dark at the question, but I answered it anyway.

"I was fighting, my friends…. we were losing. Something happened…. I…. I can't remember," I said, a look of panic crossing my face.

Summer looked at me sadly and smiled in understanding. We sat in silence for the next hour or so. Ruby had fallen asleep against her mother's arm and I smiled at the sight. I felt the ship drift to a stop and Summer stood to get Ruby to wake up.

"Ruby, we're home. Don't you want to see Yang," Summer said.

We both grinned when Ruby bolted awake and looked around wildly. We got off the airship, a term I learned from Summer, and walked down a dirt path till we saw the outlines of buildings ahead of us. What I saw shocked me. Buildings of concrete and sturdy makings stood before me. I expected the homes and stores to be built of stone and straw, not this. Summer stopped and saw my confusion.

"Is something wrong," she asked.

"No, just surprised is all. Quick question, is there a forge around here somewhere? I want to make another weapon," I said looking around me at the buildings again.

"Yes, there's one just over there," Summer pointed in the direction of a low-roofed building and smoke rising out of the chimney.

"Oh, okay, thanks. I'll check it out later," I said continuing to walk with Summer.

"That's okay. I can send Ruby by in a few hours to get you for dinner. Just go on ahead," Summer motioned her hand to the shop as a sign that I could go to the shop.

I nodded my head and jogged towards the building, my cloak flowing behind me. I walked in and heard the telltale sound of a hammer hitting against hot metal. I smiled, the sound was somehow familiar to me. Maybe my family were blacksmiths when I was younger? I continued into the shop and saw a large man hammering away at metal on an anvil with a bucket of water next to him and a roaring furnace in front of him. The man stood at about 6'1, had blond hair, tan skin, and was well muscled, no doubt from working the forge.

"Excuse me, sir," I said trying to get his attention.

The man stopped his hammering and turned to face me. He smiled and placed the hot metal back into the furnace. He walked over to me and held out his hand. I took his hand and shook my hand.

"My name is Tai. What can I do for you," He asked.

"I wanted to know if I could use your forge to make a weapon for myself," I said, shuffling awkwardly.

"Yeah, sure. I have all sorts of materials that you can use around here," he said, motioning to the store around him.

I nodded my head and moved around the store looking at the different metals and materials. I noticed that there were lots of metals that I had never seen before, but there were labels telling me of the different properties that the metals had. I chose a practical, decent weight, and strong metal called Cerillium. I gathered several ores of the metal and moved over to the miscellaneous materials. I picked out some curved wood and a mechanism that would allow for the weapon to fold in on itself, for storage purposes of course.

I took my materials back to the forge where Tai was waiting for me.

"Got everything you need," he asked.

I nodded my head and told him that I could handle making the weapon by myself. I began the process of smelting the metal down and molding it into the shape I wanted. I curved the metal into a curved blade that reminded me of a scythe. I finished up with the metal and forming it several hours later. I have no idea how I knew how to do these things, but it just came to me naturally. I wiped the sweat from my brow with a cloth that Tai had brought me. I then took the blade, wood, and mechanism to a tool table and formed the wood into a curved handle that made the scythe bend back a little. I placed the mechanism in the middle of the scythe and pressed the button on it. The scythe's handle then folded into a smaller version of itself, but I decided to go further with it. I grabbed more metal to make a second layer of metal on top of the first layer of the blade. I also place a mechanism to make the metal pull back on itself. Now the weapon turned from an eight-foot scythe to a three-foot kusarigama, but without the chain and weight. I heard Tai give a shout of surprise and I ran to the front of the store with my weapon extended to see what had happened.

Tai was in the front of the store with Ruby on his shoulders, laughing wildly. Tai was swinging her around as she held onto his head. I smiled in amusement as I watched the scene before me. I coughed lightly and Tai turned suddenly with one of Ruby's hands covering one of his eyes. He looked at me and blushed slightly. He placed Ruby down gently and was surprised when she turned and ran up to me excitedly.

"Alex! You'll never believe what Mom made for dinner," she said, jumping up and down.

"My name is Alexis; however, you can call me Alex, but what did your mom make for dinner," I asked inquisitively.

"She made chicken and dumplings! It's my favorite and it tastes amazing and good and all sorts of things like that," she said seemingly vibrating in place.

She paused for a minute, looked at the weapon in my hand and gasped.

"Oh my gosh, is that your weapon. It's a scythe! Daddy look! Alex has a weapon just like Uncle Qrow's," she said turning to her father and pointing towards the weapon.

"Oh wow, you're right. I didn't know you could use a scythe, Alexis," he said scratching his head in awe.

I shrugged with uncertainty.

"I just made what felt natural to me. I might need some training because I'm probably pretty rusty," I said, placing the weapon in its compact form on my back.

"Do you have a name for it. Usually people give their weapons names as they are seen as extensions of themselves. Well, at least that's what mom tells me," Ruby said, looking at me again.

I paused at this, but then smiled as a name came to mind.

"Well I don't know, Ruby. How about Illoyia," I said smiling slightly.

Ruby paused and concentrated for a second and grinned wildly and nodded her head furiously.

"Yeah, I really like that name," she said.

I rubbed her head and looked at her fondly.

"Tai, do I need to pay for this and the materials, because I have no money," I said, realizing that I probably needed to pay for my weapon and the materials I used to make it.

"Nah, since you're a friend of Ruby's, it's on the house. Now then, I'm assuming you're coming back with us. I haven't seen Ruby this excited since her Uncle Qrow visited us," he said smiling at me.

I nodded my head in affirmation.

"All right, I guess I'll close up shop and we can head home," he said walking to the forge to extinguish the flame.

Ruby and I headed outside to wait outside. I knew Ruby was going to ask me some more questions so I waited for her patiently.

"So how long are you going to stay with us," she asked, looking at me innocently.

"I don't know. As long as your parents let me stay. I don't really know my way around that well, and it's not like I have anywhere else to go," I said shrugging my shoulders.

Ruby's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Maybe you could live with us, and we can play, and read stories. You can learn to read with me since you seem to know some other language," she said grabbing hold of my hands and jumping up and down.

Tai came out of the shop and we began to head back to Tai's house. We got to his house after a few minutes' walk. Ruby talked the entire way, telling me about Patch, her sister, and her dream of being a huntress. They went inside and I turned back to look at the sun setting over the roofs of the buildings and I couldn't help but feel that something bad was going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So apparently I am horrible at updating. Like really bad. Anyway, new chapter yada yada yada, exciting stuff happens, the plot slightly thickens, and this should be rather entertaining...hopefully.**

 **Frost-Fire out.**

* * *

Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning with joyful, silver eyes gazing into my own. Ruby startled when I opened my eyes and jumped off my bed. She landed on the floor with a thump and she ran to the open door. She turned to me as she got to the doorframe.

"Dad made breakfast this morning. He sent me to get you up," she scampered out of the room happily.

I tiredly shuffled out of the bed. I looked around the plain guest room I was staying in for the time. I looked down at the corner of the bed and saw that my leather armor was neatly folded and the grimm plate gauntlets and greaves I wore were resting on the ground. I put on my armor one at a time, thinking about my stay at the Rose/Xaio Long residence. After that ritual was finished, I decided to forgo my white cloak. Instead, exposing my features, wolf ears and all. I walked to the bathroom to clean myself up a bit, but I had a shower the night before so I didn't see a point in taking another one. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and balked at what I saw. Pale, almost translucent skin greeted me along with the glowing eyes that seemed to hold the same color and hatred a grimm has. My hair was still the silvery white I had known it to be and I was thankful. My features were sharper but still quite feminine. I backed out of the bathroom and closed the door quietly. I walked down the stairs, my footsteps not making a sound.

I reached the living room and smelled breakfast being cooked and joyful talking coming from the kitchen. I continued on to the kitchen to see Ruby being chased playfully by Yang. A smirk grew on my face as I got a wicked idea. I partially used my semblance to increase my speed. If I completely used my full semblance, all you could see was a black blur that faintly resembled a wolf or a grimm. Shadows leaked off of my body as I used my semblance to catch Yang and Ruby and hoist them onto my shoulders. The two girls cheered in delight as I spun around, occasionally dipping to excite the girls more. Summer stepped in from the kitchen to see what all the fuss was about. She smiled fondly as she watched me play with her girls. I turned to her smiling slightly as Ruby hugged my head tightly and Yang was laying on my shoulder trying to free herself so she could pay me back for the surprise attack. I placed both of them down gently and turned to walk into the kitchen.

There was bacon cooking on the stove along with eggs and pancakes. My sensitive nose was pleased with the arrangement and my stomach growled in agreement. I helped Summer set the table, and Tai came and sat down as I placed the last plate down on the table. Summer arrived soon after with food and Yang and Ruby trailing behind her also carrying food. Ruby was struggling with a large jug of orange juice and almost dropped it, but I used my semblance and caught the jug before she dropped it. Tai stared at me with a shocked expression as I turned back to place the jug on the table.

"Is something wrong," I asked. My head tilting to the side and one of my ears did the same.

"No, nothing. Just surprised by your semblance. It's the first time I've seen it. I thought there was a grimm at first," he said blinking.

I chuckled lightly and sat back down at the table. Summer sat down soon after, making sure everything was in place. We began eating, and the food was extraordinary. Of course, I could have been thinking this because it's been a while since I had last eaten. Either way, it was extremely good. We were half way through the meal when there was a knock on the door. Summer and Tai shared knowing looks before Summer asked Ruby to answer the door.

Ruby nodded obediently and left the table to answer the front door. I watched as she opened the door, but I couldn't see who it was. Ruby suddenly started shouting and jumping up and down. She was picked up by a man with black graying hair.

"Uncle Qrow's here!" Ruby shouted from atop his shoulders.

Yang jumped up and ran to the man as well and latched onto his leg.

"Hey, Uncle Qrow. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, I came to see how my two favorite nieces were doing, but since you two are doing alright I suppose I'm not needed," he said before whistling and walking away.

He was stopped quickly by Ruby attaching herself to his leg and tugging him back to the table.

"No, Uncle Qrow, please stay. You just got here," she said making the pouting face I showed her earlier.

"Alright, I suppose, but only because you've gotten better at making that puppy face," Qrow said before sighing good naturedly.

"Yeah, I learned how to do it from Alex," Ruby said before franticly pointing at me and smiling widely.

I waved slightly and gave the man a small smile. Qrow looked at me suspiciously for a few moments and I felt myself become nervous. I didn't know if I had offended him somehow, but I just wanted him to stop looking at me like that.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, humming uncomfortably.

"Ah, it's nothing. You just look like someone I know," he said before sitting down at a chair that Tai had brought to the table.

Summer had brought him some breakfast and a glass of water. He began to eat and tell Ruby and Yang tales of his most recent mission as a hunter. Both of the girls were enthralled when he described a city by the name of Atlas. Snow blanketing the ground as far as the eye can see and cold as biting as a beowolf's nip. Ruby began telling him about our meeting and my stay at their home. When she began describing my weapon, Qrow looked at me curiously.

"A scythe user, eh? Not many of those around anymore. I use one myself, although I am a bit rusty. I suppose you wouldn't mind having a quick spar with me in the backyard for a bit, would you?" He said before standing and placing his dish and glass in the sink.

I shrugged and stood as well. We both moved to the back yard where the grass was worn away from several years of playful feet and roughhousing. Qrow stood on the opposite side of the small field and drew what looked like a sword.

"I thought you wielded a scythe," I called to him.

"Yeah, I do. This is just part of it though," he said. "Just trying to see if you're as good as you look," he said with a smirk.

I could tell he was taunting me, but I didn't really mind what he said. After all, I have no idea if I actually know _how_ to use a scythe.

I drew the kusarigama form of my weapon and got into a slight crouch, holding my weapon in my right hand and my left close to my leg.

Qrow smirked at me.

"C'mon, you're not seriously going to fight with that thing are you," he said laughing.

"You should know better than to judge a weapon by its sheath Qrow. I thought you knew that already," Tai called out from the porch.

I turned my head and saw Tai, Summer, and the girls watching our match with rapt attention.

"Hey kid, make sure you keep your eyes on your opponent," I heard Qrow yell.

I whipped my head around and saw that his sword had folded back and he was aiming it at me.

Suddenly, a loud gunshot echoed through the field, I turned my head to the side just as a bullet flew past.

'So that's what it does,' I thought.

I used my semblance to close the distance between us and I brought Illoyia up to slash at him. He seemed surprised and barely managed to dodge my attack. Qrow jumped backwards and readied himself again. This time however, I waited for him to attack. He jumped towards me, bringing his sword into a quick horizontal slash, but I stopped it with Illoyia and carried the momentum down. Qrow's sword dug into the ground as I brought my leg up for a roundhouse kick. Qrow blocked the kick with his hand and flipped me through the air. I righted myself and landed on my feet and skidded several feet back. We paused for a few seconds and in that time, Qrow began to laugh.

"Ahaha, you're pretty good at this. Not many people are able to keep up with me," he smirked again.

"I think it's time I used my scythe," he said.

With a turning of gears and a very confusing set of motions later, Qrow stood with a fully formed scythe resting on his shoulder. I smiled as well and pressed the mechanism on Illoyia's handle and it expanded into its scythe form.

"I figured I would show the same respect," I said readying myself for another bout of clashing metal.

Qrow charged, jumped, and spun with his scythe, reminding me of a saw blade. I dodged to my left and slammed the bottom half of my scythe into the ground and swung myself up to kick at Qrow's side. I suppose he wasn't expecting me to do that as he had a look of shock on his face when my foot collided with his side. He was thrown to the right and landed on his side. He bounced up quickly and lost the smirk on his face. He charged again and swung at my side. I blocked the hit with the shaft of my scythe. I flipped up and kicked Qrow in the face, using his face as a spring board and jumping away. As soon as I landed, Qrow was on me again. His scythe came up in an upward swing and I barely had time to block it. When his scythe hooked around my scythe, he used the momentum from his previous attack to spin and bring his foot in a drop kick over my head. The force of the kick forced my face and body into an earth-shattering clash. The dust settled and Qrow stood above me. He smiled at me and held his hand out to help me up. I disregarded his outstretched hand and initiated the trap I had set for him. I had Illoyia in its kusarigama form again and in a reverse grip. I dashed forward and connected the blade with his side. As soon as I got behind him, I turned and slashed at his back with my hunting knife that I had drawn when he kicked me in the head. He hadn't noticed that when I hit his side, I had slammed Illoyia through the tip of his shoe and pinned him in place. He tried to move to face me, but he quickly learned that he couldn't and realized what had happened. I jumped over his head and landed directly in front of him and delivered three devastating punches to his stomach. He doubled over as I backed up and stood a foot away from him.

"Do you yield?" I asked folding my arms over my chest.

"Yeah, urgh, I do. Jeez, you hit harder than I thought you would," He said rubbing his stomach. "You certainly gave me a run for my money. Good job. Although, next time won't be so easy."

"I wouldn't expect any less," I said bowing slightly as a show of respect.

I heard the pattering of tiny feet and braced myself for the inevitable. Ruby slammed into my leg with a bear hug and nearly bowled me over with the sheer force when Yang was added into the mix as well.

"That was so cool Alex! You were like 'Hiyah! Wocha! Hwoah!'," Ruby said imitating karate moves and noises.

"Yeah, that was so cool. Can you show me how to do that when I'm older?" Yang said holding on to the top part of my left greave.

I laughed and patted her on the head, "That depends on what your parents say. Speaking of which, did you guys enjoy our spar. It was quite thrilling if I do say so myself," I said turning to face Tai and Summer.

"We did enjoy the little showdown. It's been a while since I last saw Qrow have his butt handed to him," Tai said.

"Last time you saw that was when I spared him," Summer said chuckling lightly. "Come on everyone. That small spar managed to last until lunch time," said Summer.

With that we went back inside for sandwiches and lemonade. We talked about the tactics used during Qrow and I's spar and improvements to be made. Summer had been watching us talk until she made an announcement herself.

"I'm glad you were able to make it for Ruby's birthday tomorrow. After all, it's not every day my young girl turns five, now is it?" Summer said turning to ruby.

Ruby began vibrating in her seat in excitement. She jumped up and began telling her uncle about all she had wanted to do tomorrow. She also talked about how Summer said she was going to bake a strawberry cake and they could have pizza. I was smiling at her enthusiasm when Tai caught my attention.

"You are staying tomorrow, right, Alex? I'm sure Ruby would be excited to have you attend," He said giving me an inquisitive look.

"Yes, I am planning to stay tomorrow. Honestly, I'm not entirely sure how long I'm staying. I was hoping you would let me stay as long as you would allow me to," I said shuffling in my seat.

"Of course, you can stay as long as you need to, but won't your parents be worried about you? Do you need to call them?" Summer said, turning away from Ruby and Yang talking animatedly to Qrow about Ruby's birthday part.

"I…actually don't know where my parents are. I'm not even certain if they are still alive," I said looking down at the table. "Thank you for your hospitality though. It would make me happy if you would allow me to help around the house, so I can feel that I'm not just a freeloader," I said giving a hopeful look to Summer and Tai.

"There actually might not be much to do other than help me with the birthday arranging tomorrow. Ruby and Yang have already learned to clean up after themselves and Tai helps out too. Thank you for the offer though," Summer said smiling gently. "You can stay in the guest room though. Qrow usually sleeps on the couch anyway," she said.

I nodded in affirmation and glanced at Ruby. I saw such innocence and hope in her eyes. It was honestly awe inspiring to see. I'm glad the world has improved so much after the war, or what was left that I could remember of it. Actually, all I could remember was screaming, pain, and darkness. Lots of darkness. Oh well, no use worrying about the past.

The rest of my day was spent playing with Ruby and Yang. I helped Summer set the table for dinner and went to bed afterwards. I realized as I was about to fall asleep that the feeling that something bad was going to happen felt stronger. Almost as if it were a person that was getting close to me. This did not bode well.

'When that something happens, I will protect this family with all my strength,' I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: And so we figure out Alex has fighting skills. Even though she can't remember anything, her time in the military has ingrained fighting skills into her muscle memory. Also, Qrow was going really easy on her. This was quite frankly child's play for him, but he was surprised a couple times. He can tell she hasn't really fought in a long looooong time. But yeah, she's got interesting tricks. Hopefully the next chapter won't take me an eternity and a half to write. I have high spirits for that. See you guys next time.**

 **Frost-Fire out.**


End file.
